Chapter 3: The Yakuza Huntress
Chapter 3: The Yakuza Huntress is the third chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot The next morning - Daigo and Kiryu are seen catching up on the events of the previous night. Daigo is prepared to go to the Omi HQ as soon as possible. When ready meet with Daigo to head to the HQ. Elsewhere we see a meeting with Kaoru Sayama and other members of the police force. At the office, the police receive a call asking them to take in Kazuma Kiryu. Tsutomu Bessho, the Osaka Prefectural Police Chief, does not want to have to babysit a member of the yakuza. Sayama wants to have the opportunity to take care of Kiryu because she believes it will be their opportunity to bust into Kanto. Bessho grants her the permission to do this. Outside the Omi HQ, Kiryu explains to Daigo about his run in with Ryuji Goda the night before. They are greeted in a friendly matter as they are. Proceed to make your way through the top floor. Once at the top floor, you have a meeting that takes place with Jin Goda. Goda introduces you to his officers and reveals that plan last year was the result of the indepdent of Ryuji and the work of the Go-Ryu Clan. Jin Goda informs Kiryu of the difficulting in controlling the Omi Alliance and the split between the young and older members. Jin wants Kiryu to rebuild the Tojo Clan, but Kiryu instead hands him Terada's letter. Jin agrees to form an equal alliance with the Tojo Clan and decides to head to Kamurocho. Before anybody can leave, Ryuji and his men bust in and perform a coup. Ryuji explains that he wants to create a war between the east and the west. He also says that he wants nothing more than to see the death of Kiryu. Daigo says that he will take care of Ryuji. Kiryu sets out to go and rescue Chairman Goda. When you make it to Chairman Goda, he apologizes for the mistakes of his son. Then, Daigo Dojima shows up down, but not out for the count. Kiryu orders him to take Jin Oda to the Tojo Clan. Kiryu will finish off his business with Ryuji. As the police arrive, Ryuji vows that this is far from over. Kiryu is placed under arrest by Kaoru Sayama. Objectives *Talk to Daigo to Head Out *Go to the Omi Alliance Top Floor *Rescue Chairman Goda Related trophies Gallery The Yakuza Huntress 1.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 2.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 3.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 4.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 5.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 6.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 7.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 8.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 9.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 10.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 11.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 12.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 13.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 14.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 15.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 16.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 17.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 18.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 19.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 20.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 21.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 22.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 23.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 24.jpg The Yakuza Huntress 25.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters